bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kisaragi Nigou
General Name: Kisaragi Nigou Nicknames: Kisa Age: D.O.B: Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5 foot 10 Weight: 68kg Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale Body type: Athletic Standing at 5 foot 10, Kisaragi sports unkempt ginger hair which is often ruffled bed head styled more than anything else. He carries with him a katana, but that is the only remarkable feature. His piercing blue eyes scan constantly as he’s on watch for any threats to Honoka. His clothing is rather plain, choosing to blend into crowds rather than stand out. Personality Describe how your OC acts. Likes Dislikes History Twin brother to Honoka Nigou, he’s the younger of the two by a matter of minutes. Created by accident by the scientist who created his twin sister Honoka, he was kept as “spare parts” for Honoka should she need them. As they grew though, the relationship could have been read as the other way around, as Honoka acted as a support to Kisaragi’s skills in combat. Neither of them subscribe to the idea of one being better than the other. Their creator was a Squad 12 member who was attempting to create another shinigami, Honoka being the experiment. He accidentally created Kisaragi as well and raised them both as his own. Once they were of age to fight, he stole two Asauchi from Seireitei and they trained hard to unlock their powers, eventually unlocking Shikai. When the Seireitei discovered the stolen Asauchi, they kept track of their creator until they discovered his documents about creating life and decided he must be arrested. Upon storming the home, they attempted to capture him but he escaped, leaving Kisaragi and Honoka alone facing the guards. Using their combined Shikai abilities, they were able to disappear into the far reaches of the Rukon and lived past the outskirts of society as nomads for years until they reached a decent age. Determined to find out about their creator, Honoka lead Kisaragi to the Seireitei to sign up as a Shinigami. Taking her interest in science from her creator, Honoka took to the 4th Squad whereas Kisaragi decided his talents would be best used elsewhere. The 2nd Squad could be his home, very easily but he did not want to be so separated from his sister so he chose the 5th Squad. Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō Kagekasumi Inner World Describe your inner world, optional (name) The Zanpakuto becomes a clad type cloak with two daggers. Release command: 'Yūgōshiro Passive: In low light/rain/light cover the cloak of Kage Kasumi becomes a shroud which hides Kisaragi in plain sight, making his outline hard to determine as it appears to move on it’s own. This can cause disorientation when an opponent attacks, as they may strike towards what appears to be Youkai however they strike nothing but the outline of where he was but a second ago. When Uchū mau is active, Youkai can step between shadows and other places causing enough cover for Ame ni mae to take effect instantly. 5 charges, 10 turn CD for regen. Dripping from Kisaragi’s cloak hem, shadows begin to rise in a wall behind him and close down like a tidal wave on the enemy. The shadows deal no damage but they are opaque. Lasts 2 turns, 7 turn CD. Upon use, Kisaragi can take up to one other person through any shadow and into an area cut off from the world for up to 10 minutes. While in this shadow realm, Kisaragi can use Kakure Dan to move around the shadows to run. This ability cannot be used to sneak attack, as it requires total concentration to exit the shadow realm. As he trains, he could perhaps learn to bring more than one into the shadow realm with him. In combat, this can only be used once and it ends combat, similar to teleporting away from combat. It cannot be used to hide, then enter back into combat. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami